Shadow Hunter
by Ghostfudge160
Summary: A new hunter has rolled into town with a ghostly partner. His prey: Phantom. However, unlike any of the other hunters Danny had faced this hunter hides his goal in the shadows. Can Danny avoid capture? Read and find out! Please Review!
1. Arrival

**Alright, here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please read my other stories and review. I love reviews! It lets me know if I need to change anything or not!**

* * *

**Shadow Hunter**

It was a perfect day, not too cold but not too hot. The sun shined brightly overhead as Adam road in a limo with his collaborate Simon, their destination: AmityPark. Adam was a sturdy man who was slightly muscular with a five o'clock shadow. His chocolate brown eyes surveyed the area that passed by, taking in the scenery. The window was cracked slightly causing his short jet-black hair to rustle in the wind. He was an intelligent man in his mid-thirties with a specialty in strategy. The man glanced over at Simon who was reading over his notes. His eyes hungrily scanned the page, gliding back and forth, as he read. Smirking, Adam turned back to look out the window again but not before Simon caught his glance.

"What?" He asked before looking back at his notes to finish reading the last two sentences. In the meantime, a teasing grin found its way onto his face as he finally jerked his red eyes away from the paper to look at his partner. "Are you jealous of my research? It's always good to know about your 'prey' before you engage with him. Personally, I would have just come to observe the Halfa but you are set on hunting him." Simon shrugged but his eyes held a mischievous sparkle. He then added thoughtfully, "It would be interesting to see how AmityPark is affected from the loss of their 'hero'."

Adam, on the other hand, glanced at his ghostly partner before chuckling. "That's what ghost hunters do. It's kind of in the job subscription."

"What!" Simon responded feigning shock. "I have to research this!" A magnifying glass materialized in his hand as he leaned over to inspect the ghost hunter.

The man laughed, pushing the ghost away. They fell in a comfortable silence. Though they refused to admit it, the human and the ghost were quite good friends. They had quite a vivid past; in fact, their past could probably keep someone entertained for years, they had so much dirt on each other. Other ghost hunters failed to comprehend how a ghost hunter and a ghost could get along. After all, ghost hunters hunted ghosts. Everyone's provincial views believed that friendships between ghosts and humans were impossible. This was one of the reasons they claimed to merely be partners. Adam saw no problem in this set up and by the looks of it, Simon agreed. After all, most humans thought ghosts were nothing but ectoplasmic balls of evil; however, they were sadly mistaken. Adam was one of those few people who knew the truth. There are 'good' ghosts out there. Everyone who has never met more than one believes otherwise but Adam wasn't everyone. He is also a scientist but unlike normal scientists, he could willingly admit when he was wrong. By keeping an open mind to the impossible, he could discover things that people would never have dreamed of discovering. Overall, one could say he was a very unusual person, not that he minded. He did not wish to dissect ghosts, ones that had a conscious anyway. No, he kept things on a very human level. Being a doctor for a few years helped with that. The most he did on ghosts was what doctors would in a hospital. For example, he would run a basic checkup or a CAT scan, no physical damage to put it short. As a result of his colorful background, he could get any job he needed to hunt his prey. Unlike Skulker, a ghost in a mechanical suit he met a few years back, Adam did not with to kill his prey and hang their pelts in his house. He preferred to collect and observe.

If he became a ghost that would probably be his obsession. Chuckling at the thought, he reasoned that was most likely why he and Simon got along so well. He wasn't out for blood…err…ectoplasm. They both had passive goals. Simon only wished to research things and observe. To put it simply, his obsession was with knowledge. Like Simon, he also sought knowledge. That was one of the reasons Adam knew so much about ghosts. He had the privilege to go to the Ghost Zone, protected by Simon of course. In exchange, Adam had to protect Simon in the Human World as long as he wasn't purposefully causing trouble. Luckily, Simon's ghost self looked extremely human. He had a pale complexion but it wasn't blue or green like most ghosts. Simon was the same height as Adam with medium length black hair. If Adam didn't know any better, he would say Simon was Ghostwriter's brother, except more human. The only way someone could tell he was a ghost would be from his red eyes and faint ghostly glow. It would have been terribly hard to pass him off as human if Simon looked like a typical ghost.

Simon hated to admit it, but they made a great team. He would record the information and do research on the prey while Adam dealt with the scheming and plotting of traps to capture the prey. Simon completed his research on the elusive Halfa in AmityPark last night. Sadly, there wasn't much on him. "Shall I begin informing you about our prey?" Simon asked his face growing serious.

"Inform away," Adam instantly responded ready to start forming a plan in his head. Thankfully, Adam had a perfect memory like Simon, without it, they would bicker and get angry at each other all the time.

"I talked to many ghosts in the Ghost Zone but nobody would divulge the boy's identity, so there wasn't much on him." Simon paused, silently cursing the ghosts. They saw him just like they saw Walker's jail. "For starters, his name is Danny Phantom and hates being called the human's pet name: Inviso-Bill. However, this seemed to stop when the humans were told his real name…well, ghost name anyway. He has white hair and green eyes with a monochrome suit. His insignia is a simple white D with a black P inside. Most humans view him as a hero of some sort thus it can be concluded he doesn't hurt humans. Many ghosts call him a Halfa like Vlad Plasmius, also known as the Wisconsin Ghost. These two Halfas don't like each other to some extent but I wouldn't call it hate. No ghost would tell me Plasmius' identity either but both can be found in AmityPark for the most part. Although there have been a few sightings of both ghosts in Wisconsin, they usually stay in AmityPark. Danny Phantom appears to be fifteen in human years so he is probably a sophomore at Casper High. Other than those few things, I have no other information on the boy." Simon concluded when they could finally see the town a distance off.

"Hmm…" Adam hummed, his eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. "We will have to go with the friend strategy. Gain his trust in order to get near him." Adam finished. This was all Simon needed to know at the moment. "We will have to be friendly and free of suspicion for this to work."

"So don't tell them we are ghost hunters…well…don't tell them you are a ghost hunter." Simon corrected himself with a smile.

"Not necessarily, just follow my lead. Don't say anything about it but I'm pretty sure they will find out you are a ghost since I'm sure Halfas can sense that sort of thing like a full ghost can." Adam explained his eyes drifted back to the outside world. "Not unless we hide your ecto-signature." He mumbled but quickly brightened up when he saw they were entering AmityPark.

Simon simply leaned back in his chair unconcerned about the lack of knowledge Adam gave him. He was a patient ghost and knew that he would find out in due time. Years of partnership with the human told him this. If it came down to it, Simon would trust the human with his afterlife. No one had that honor besides Adam, and he was positive that Adam would trust him with his life too. Not a doubt. "So what are we going to do first?" Simon prompted so he would have at least some idea about what they were going to do.

"Well first I recommend finding out where we are staying before anything else." Adam mused looking around the town. "If only we knew someone in town…" He mumbled before spotting an apartment building. "We could stay in there."

It was a pretty run down building with beaten and worn bricks. It seemed this was a place for the poor. A few windows were open but it was unusually quiet for so many people to be living in one place. It was as if they knew Adam and Simon were here to take way their ghostly hero.

"I did some research on the locations of all the ghost hunters as well and it is said that the Red Huntress lives there." Simon commented, worry prominent in his voice.

"Hmm alright. Are there any ghost hunters near Casper High?" Adam inquired as he got the limo driver to head to the school.

"Not too close there is an apartment building about five minutes from the school." Simon answered after he looked it up on Adam's laptop.

With this new piece of information the limo changed its direction and arrived at the building. Research takes time so the to men were ready to stay for a few months if need be. The limo was dismissed and quickly returned to Adam's estate in Colorado. He wasn't as rich as Mr. Masters was but he wasn't poor either. The town was pretty small which meant a car wasn't necessary but Adam still brought his bike just in case. The apartment building wasn't as run down as the first one, which was a plus in addition to being close to the school where Phantom is most spotted. While Adam filled out the paperwork and paid the for a small two bedroom apartment, Simon began carrying their things up to the room. Luckily, they were near the top of the building and on the backside so their window showed the school in the distance. This would give them a perfect view of any ghostly activities that occurred around the school.

Quickly finishing with the man at the front desk, Adam grabbed the key cards and headed upstairs. Simon didn't need a card to enter because he could just phase through, being a ghost and all. Once his ghostly partner heard the room number he was gone. Simon was never one for filling out paperwork. Having no problem finding the apartment himself, Adam entered the room and looked around. "Alright, day one we get settled and take a tour of AmityPark." Adam announced cracking his knuckles before he began to empty out their things from the boxes. Simon quickly followed, wasting no time.

It was a small apartment, perfect for their needs. The walls were a paste pudding white but luckily there was tasteful furniture already in the room. The fabrics were earth colors but everything was clean and new. Since the two men didn't have a ton of things to unpack, due to them not permanently living there, they finished quickly. Locking the door tightly behind them, they began to explore the town. It was a small town thus it didn't take long to explore. Adam and Simon created a mental map of AmityPark by the end of the day. After gathering this geographic information they stopped by a pizza place before heading back to their apartment.

"The real question is how are we going to talk to these children at the school without raising suspicion." Adam thought aloud when their regular conversation died down. They had made it back to the apartment and were currently eating pizza. Well, Adam was eating anyway.

Simon snorted, "You're going to talk to all those kids?"

"No, I'm not going to talk to 'kids' those are baby goats." Adam corrected, humor danced in his eyes. "To seriously answer your question: no, I need to get a hold of the student files. However, I need a quick job or reason that I can use to access those files but leave quickly once Phantom is captured."

"There should be a therapist job open, that would give you access to the files…," Simon suggested as Spectra came to mind. He heard a plethora of stories about the woman along with discovering Phantom's identity. If all else fails they could use Simon as bait since the ghost boy doesn't bother hiding his secret around ghosts. Sadly, Adam would only agree to such as a last resort.

"That wouldn't allow us to escape quickly." Adam pointed out, slowly descending into a deep thought. Possibilities ran though his head but all he could think of would raise suspicion to the children. The only hole in his plan was figuring out how to infiltrate the school, free of all suspicion. The answer was simple: he wouldn't. At the most, he could lower the amount suspicious people to only a few, but how long would that last? The odds were definitely not in his favor.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Stay tune for the next chapter: Infiltrating files!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Infiltrating Files

**Chapter 2 is here! Please Review!**

* * *

Infiltrating Files

"Thank you, we will begin our investigation starting tomorrow." Adam ended his conversation on the phone with Casper High's principal.

Simon floated lazily in the middle of the room as Adam finished the phone call. "So what are we pretending to be this time?" He inquired, curiosity quickly getting the best of him.

"In order to see the student files we will be investigators. However, I informed the principal I could only tell her what I was investigating if I actually find something. That way, I don't have to explain myself." Adam laughed, "Are all citizens in this town that stupid?" He paused for a moment, growing serious. "We will be using the therapist room to talk to the children in question and look at their files. I hope you brought the ecto-bracelet." Watching Simon pull out the small green bracelet, Adam smiled. "Good, we don't want Phantom sensing you just yet."

"That would be bad wouldn't it?" Simon smiled as he landed on the ground and put on the bracelet. It glowed for a second before returning to its normal color. Simon's eyes melted into a deep brown color, almost like dried blood. His ghostly glow disappeared making him look exactly like a normal human. He looked in the mirror to check and smiled. He could pass off as a human now.

"Why don't we visit the ghost hunters in this town? See how competent they actually are. We can skip the Red Huntress since she goes to Casper High, we will talk to her eventually." Adam reasoned standing up.

Unable to be detected by any ghost-hunting devices Simon agreed, stood up, and followed his partner out the door. "What are we going to say to them? He questioned, still slightly wary. He was never a ghost to go out and cause trouble so he wasn't sure how dangerous a ghost hunter could be. His research told him the Fentons could easily be avoided but the Guys in White and the Red Huntress were another story.

"Hmm…," Adam tapped his chin in thought as they walked down the street to the only ghost hunter's house in the town that were adults: Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Snapping his fingers, Adam came to a conclusion. "Let's see how much they know about ghosts, follow my lead."

Simon merely nodded in agreement. After all, Adam was a human and knew how to read his kind better than Simon could. If it was the other way around and Simon would be calling the shots. Even though the Halfa they were hunting was half-ghost, he acted more like his human-half. Thus Adam would be more suited to plan a way to trick the boy. Adam wasn't aware but Simon had a theory on the appearances of Halfas. If Simon was correct then Phantom should look similar or have the same body structure as his human-half. If this theory were correct then it would be easy to determine Phantom's human-half. All they had to do was compare pictures. In addition to this, there would be a good chance his voice would be the same in both forms, minus the ghostly echo, of course. However, he would only know this after they figure out Phantom's human-half but it would make figuring out Plasmius' human-half a breeze.

By the time Simon surfaced from his thoughts, they were at the Fenton's house. Adam rang the doorbell and waited for only a minute before the door opened to reveal Mrs. Fenton.

"Yes?" she asked curiously once she saw the two men in front of her.

"Hello, we are new to town and heard that you and your husband were ghost hunters. In order to stay safe in this town, we were wondering if you had any tips for us." Adam answered pretending to be sincere.

"Certainly! Come on in!" Maddie exclaimed letting the two men into the house before calling for Jack. They all took a seat in the living room and waited for Mrs. Fenton's husband to come in. He was a large man in a bright orange hazmat suit but by the look on his face Adam knew he was a little child at heart. "Now that we are all here, I'm Maddie and this is my husband, Jack." She introduced herself and her husband who sat down as well.

"I'm Adam and this is Simon." Adam introduced himself then his partner. "We will be working at the school for a little while investigating a few things." He told them truthfully, already inferring they were pretty dense. "So what are some tips for us to stay safe from ghosts in this town?" Adam repeated his question. He was never one for small talk. Thankfully, the question appeared to ignite Jack for he began to blabber on about ghosts. Both Adam and Simon were very interested about what the Fenton's had to say but for a different reason than what the couple thought.

Simon kept a mental list of how much information was right and how much was wrong. Eventually, Simon discarded the right list and noted all the wrong information. They were wrong about so much! Suddenly, he was distracted when he heard the front door open. Simon and Adam turned around to see a fifteen-year-old try and sneak his way up the steps.

The boy's messy black hair hung slightly over his baby blue eyes. He was a thin boy, underweight, in fact. All attempts to sneak by unnoticed were null when Jack called out to the boy.

"Danny-boy! Come meet Adam and Simon, they dropped by for a little ghost advice." Jack smiled as he got up and dragged his son to sit on the couch with him, much to the boy's protests. Adam raised an eyebrow at the look on Danny's face. It wasn't a normal look someone would give when asking for information. It's more like he couldn't believe they were asking his parents about something ghost related.

"They are new to town." Maddie explained to Danny. At this comment, Danny's weird expression transformed into one of understanding and pity. It was as if he was sorry they made the mistake to talk to his parents. It was very unusual behavior to say the least. "Sorry, this is our son, Danny."

Danny mumbled a "hello" but it was very clear he didn't want to be here. "I have some homework I have to do." Danny stated as he escaped his dad's grasp.

"Before you go, what do you do when a ghost comes?" Simon asked then smiled sheepishly, "I don't react well under stressful situations." His question received a curious look from Adam but he didn't question it.

"I run and hide," Danny gave him a strange look before he brushed off the question and continued upstairs.

"Danny has always been afraid of ghosts." Maddie commented.

"No Fenton is scared of ghosts!" Jack barked but they ignored him.

"Adam started the conversation about ghosts back up as Simon mulled over the boy's words in his head. To be honest, he was disappointed by the answer but Simon got a feeling there was more to his answer than meets the eye. He brushed off his suspicions for now, chalking it up to being paranoid. They left a few hours before dinner once they got their fill of the Fentons. Danny never showed up again during the duration of their stay. During the conversation, they found out Danny had a sister but Adam didn't appear to be interested.

"Why did you ask Danny that question?" Adam inquired giving Simon a pointed look once they were on their way back to their apartment.

He shrugged, brushing off the question. "I'll tell you when I have evidence to support my theory." He replied coolly before continuing, "Most of the information the Fentons have on ghosts is incorrect. However, they are correct on the physical make-up thus explaining why their weapons work."

"Picked up on that too, huh?" Adam agreed before replying greedily. "I really want to get a hold of those student files."

The next day Adam and Simon were in the old therapist room, reading student files. They skimmed through all the girl files and pulled out three: Sam Manson, Valerie Grey, and Paulina Sanchez. They all had some connection to Phantom whether they were spotted with the ghost, saved by the ghost, or hunted the ghost. Once these files were read carefully, Adam wrote down their names on a piece of notebook paper. He then put the files away before moving on to the boys. Unlike the girl files they read, the male files were read slowly and carefully. This was because Phantom is a male thus the girls would only be used to determine or pinpoint who Phantom was. The jocks and rule followers were instantly discarded except for the few jocks that had behavior problems. Phantom could not duplicate well enough to put his clones to use as far as they knew. However, this power was constantly growing like his strength. It had to be concluded that there would have to be behavior problems. How else would Phantom fight ghosts during the school day? They were looking for children who skipped class or unexplainable events. Writing down a few male names in question, they finished up deciding they would start talking to teens tomorrow.

Danny and his two best friends were at the Nasty Burger after school, chatting. It had been a day since Adam and Simon came over to talk to his mom and dad. Danny wasn't sure what but something about them made his suspicious. However, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He would definitely have to keep an eye on them. These thoughts were quickly interrupted when his ghost sense went off. Sighing in annoyance, Danny excused himself from the table and went to find a place to 'go ghost' before dealing with the unwanted presence. Luckily, his friends were very understanding.

"Beware! I am the-," the Box Ghost was mercilessly cut off as Danny captured the annoying ghost in the Fenton Thermos for the fifth time that day.

"Don't you ever have anything better to do?" Danny grumbled at the Box Ghost but the ghost could not hear him for he was in the thermos. Danny found a place to change back into Fenton. Unfortunately, by the time he met up with his friends at the table, Tucker had stolen and devoured his fries.

"Which ghost was it this time?" Sam asked Danny as he slid back in the booth.

"Box Ghost." Danny replied, rolling his eyes at Tucker before finishing his burger. "Gave Tucker just enough time to steal my fries, how convenient." He shot a playful glare at Tucker who just smiled.

"It's not like I sent the Box Ghost to annoy you." Tucker defended himself.

Danny laughed, "Could have fooled me!" He ignored Tucker who tried to shouted a "hey" and stood up to go. "I should probably head home and actually attempt my homework. Who knows? Maybe I can get it done for once."

His friends said their good-byes as Danny headed off. However, this hopeful thought was crushed when Skulker, the Box Ghost, and Technus decided to attack him at different times throughout the night, leaving Danny's homework only partly done. He silently cursed himself for sending the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone when he got home.

"Should just keep them all in there for the night…," Danny mumbled. He didn't want to admit it but the lack of sleep was getting to him. In fact, after Mr. Lancer woke him up three times during class he gave up when Danny went right back to sleep within five minutes. Instead of throwing the ghosts back in the Ghost Zone tonight, Danny simply hid the thermos under his bed to empty in the morning. He changed back into Fenton, and fell asleep. His homework long forgotten along with his suspicions.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	3. Suspects on the A-List

**Alright readers, this chapter will be shorter but no need to fear the chapters will get longer later on. (I just don't like the A-Listers). I hope you enjoy this and I apologize if this chapter is not as good as the others. This is because the third chapter is the hardest chapter for me. ENJOY!**

* * *

Suspects on the A-List

"Paulina, you seem to be at the top of the school's social status, would you care to tell me about the people in Casper High?" Adam reasoned his voice mimicking sincerity but in reality, he was bored. Simply by the look of the girl, it was easy to tell she was on the A-list and only cared about her looks. A very shallow girl indeed, it's girls like these that hinder the women population.

"You called me in here just to ask me that?" Paulina interrupted his thoughts, her eyes only half open in irritation.

"Why not hear it from the best than someone else who doesn't have the same viewpoints?" Adam replied flattering the girl to get her to spill the information. She was the type that would be easy to sway when her ego was elevated enough.

Pauline thought about it for a moment before answering. He did have a point. She should get her viewpoint in instead of someone who could potentially insult her such as Sam Manson. "Well, at the top you have the A-list which includes me, Dash, Kwan, Star, and some others. After that, there are the normal kids but they aren't very interesting. Of course, you have the Band geeks and nerds…oh and don't forget the losers!" Paulina paused at that moment before putting the spotlight back on her but Adam caught her before she could begin again.

"Who are these Losers?" Adam inquired, thankfully, Simon was not in the room or he would have been bored to death and distracted the hunter from his interrogation…err… investigation.

Paulina rolled her eyes and answered in disgust, "Sam Manson, Tucker Folely, and Danny Fenton."

Adam remembered Danny when he and Simon went over to his house to talk about ghosts. Simon seemed to be suspicious of him and oddly enough, everyone's files were somehow related to him in some way, along with Phantom. However, the Phantom part was only going off word of mouth and no actual evidence but either way it still perked his interest. Just because these two were both believed to be connected to all these people, Adam needed evidence. Maybe this one-dimensional cheerleader could actually help him get an idea of who to look for. As Paulina said before, it wasn't the normal kids that were interesting or the Band geeks and nerds for that matter. No, it was the troublemakers. All three of the teens Paulina listed as 'losers' were troublemakers, and not the innocent ones that came in late with no excuse or disrupting class. Now more intrigued with the conversation, Adam leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk, and his head on his hands. "Tell me what you know about these three."

Paulina scoffed, "Like I hang out with those Losers." She rolled her eyes before abruptly asking, "If we aren't going to talk about me then are we finished?" Pauline reasoned that if they were not going to have a conversation about her then she was just wasting her time when she could be talking about her in class with Star.

Sighing in defeat, He nodded and handed the girl a pass to go back to class. She was the most uninformative person he had ever had the horror to meet. Hopefully, the next A-Lister would be more informative. Adam had feared this would happen so he pulled another person off the A-list who was friendlier and would hopefully give him the scoop.

Kwan soon arrived with a small smile plastered on his face. By this time, Simon came back into the room. Adam had no idea where the ghost went but he didn't really care. Glancing down to see the ecto-bracelet was still on his partner, he changed his focus onto Kwan. The young boy sat in the chair across from Adam waiting comfortably with the same small smile he had before. "Kwan, can you tell me about some of the troublemakers in this school?" Adam asked very straightforward already inferring this was another dull jock. It's rare to find an actual jock that was intellectual and observant.

"Hmm, well my friend Dash gets in trouble a ton because of his slip ups when bullying Fenton but he gets out of most of it." Kwan answered thoughtfully.

"Why is that?" Adam prompted the teen with an eyebrow raised.

"That's because he is one of the best players so the teachers let him off easy. Sometimes, I feel kind of bad for Fenton and his friends for they get most of the punishment. I don't know much about Fenton but his friends are decent from when I hung out with them when Danny was popular." Kwan told the ghost hunter leaning back in his chair. To be honest, he was just happy he got out of class. Mr. Lancer had already put half the class to sleep with his lecture.

"Danny was popular?" Simon finally piped up, the conversation now becoming something of substance. From what he understood, Danny was always in the shadow, in hopes of not being noticed.

Kwan simply shrugged. "Yeah, that was because he was dating Paulina but afterwards she doesn't remember it and denied everything. It was weird."

Adam smiled and wrote the football player a pass to go back to class. "I think that is all we need to know for now. Thank you for the information."

Both visits had been short but there wasn't much information; however, when combined with the student files it was pretty obvious who had the potential to be Phantom: Danny Fenton. Most of the students at Casper High didn't get into serious trouble or really trouble at all minus the 'loser' trio. They stood out the most in the student files. It was as if there was a neon sigh hanging over their head, pointing to who was Phantom. Yet when asking a few students about Phantom they would always say it had to be someone like Dash and definitely not Danny.

"Let's bring in Dash." Simon advised, "Finish off the people on the A-list we want to talk too."

"Alright, but this time don't say anything I will probably have to butter this kid up in order to get him to squeal." Adam warned before using the phone to call down Dash Baxter.

"You're the human." Simon joked instead of 'you're the boss'. He leaned back in his chair and continued to write in his notebook. What he was writing about Adam had no idea but he knew it wasn't really his place to ask. Simon would tell him when he wanted to. Ghosts were funny creatures like that; they always preferred to do things their way. Now that he thought about it, half-ghosts should be no different.

It didn't take long for the golden boy of Casper High to enter the room. An air of confidence surrounded him as he walked with his shoulders back. It was a posture that showed everyone that he was the king of the school. Dash sat down in front of the man and faked a polite attitude.

"Before I ask you anything, I would like to inform you that nothing will be said outside of this room. Anything you say will stay with me only. Now, people have been saying around here that you bully Danny Fenton. I'm quite interested in this to be honest." Adam leaned forward in interest before easily lying, "Think your bully stories can top mine?"

Dash stared at the man in disbelieve. He wasn't fussing at Dash about picking of Fenton. To dim to think of it as a trap, Dash leaned back and grinned. "I bet they can…," Dash began as he plunged head first into all the stories he had of bullying Fenton. With a few more pokes and prods from Adam, he had Dash spilling out his guts about everything that happened between Dash and Danny from the pranks and normal bullying to the fitness buddies with Danny then later Phantom when they got shrunk down. Unlike the mere ten or so minutes spent with the other A-Listers, they talked for more that an hour. To caught up in his own stories, Dash forgot all about Adam's bully stories which was what he expected. As a result of Dash forgetting about Adam's stories, Adam didn't have to make any up on the spot.

Finally, Dash left the room leaving Simon and Adam to go over their notes. They sorted through all the information they found and rearranged the points in a notebook to begin connecting dots. One thing of definitely certain…Danny Fenton was somehow involved in all of this, including his friends. The question was simple: How?

* * *

**Thank you for reading and be sure to review! Post any questions, comments, or snotty remarks you have! I will love them all! Any one-shot ideas please either post a review or PM me. **


	4. Condemning Confessions

**Greetings to my readers. I hope you are liking how this story is playing out. I don not own Danny Phantom but I do own my two OCs. With this being said, I ask of you to please review and tell me what you think. I don't care if the darn review is a single word. I get joy from just seeing someone commented! Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

Condemning Confessions

The results from yesterday's conversations were quite helpful. Adam and Simon had quickly deduced that Danny was the most likely suspect to be the elusive Phantom. No matter what anyone said, the evidence was in the files. Nobody would have guessed it was him, unless they knew what they were looking for; however, Adam remained neutral. He didn't want to become cocky, in turn, giving away his motive. It would take an idiot to believe the boy wasn't suspicious but he hasn't him investigated yet to fully tell so Adam decided to disregard it for now. Before he could investigate the boy himself, he wanted to converse with the Red Huntress and Danny's female friend. Simon decided to stay at the apartment for the day conducting his own research, information Simon will share eventually. Now that Adam thought about it, the ghost did mention he had a theory but refused to divulge it until there was supporting evidence. The hunter's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when there was a firm knock on the door.

"Come on in!" The man called from his desk placing a few papers aside.

A young African American girl entered the room, which Adam presumed to be the Red Huntress. Also known as Valerie Grey. "You wanted to see me?" She commented sitting down in front of the man after she quickly surveyed the room. Just from that simple comment, Adam could tell the girl was impatient and rash but he kept those thoughts to himself.

"Indeed, I did. Let's start with something common in AmityPark: ghosts. What can you tell me about the ghosts in this town?" Adam leaned back in his chair getting straight to the point. However, to Valerie it sounded like a conversation started.

The huntress was quickly put on the defensive. This could be seen by noticing her muscles tense slightly and her eyes narrow. "I know about as much as everyone else, why"

"My, my, aren't we defensive." Adam shook his head holding up his hands as if a gun was being pointed at him. In the same moment, he put his hands back down and leaned forward his own eyes narrowing like a predator watching his prey. This posture of his clearly made Valerie uncomfortable, but she hid it by simply raising her eyebrow. "Let's cut the foreplay, Ms. Grey." Returning back to his carefree and friendly position, he looked at her with calculating eyes. "If you think of me as a therapist you are sadly mistaken. I'm not here to question and understand every feeling and event that happened in your life. No, I'm here for my own selfish reasons. I'm an investigator. Investigating things is in my job description. Now, let's cut the crap and get down to why I called you here." He paused for a moment to make sure she was still listening. Once he saw her wary eyes penetrating his own serious ones, he continued. "I have researched everyone I have called down here. I simply do not look at the student files and go from there. No, I don't take my job half-ass, Valerie. Every question I ask has a reason. Just like what you thought to be a conversation starter, you instantly became defensive because you hunt ghosts and keep that hidden from everyone…well, except your father. The only reason he knows is because Phantom revealed you, correct?" Adam finished his little lecture and watched a slide show of emotions cross Valerie's face.

Her visage was that was surprise, suspicion, and now acceptance. She knew that there was no way she could deny his statement no matter how hard she tried. He knew too much. She did the only thing she could think of, leaned back in the chair copying his predatory look. "So, what of it? Are you going to tell? Reveal me too?" She replied more indifferent than she actually felt inside. Internally, she was panicking. The only reason people don't talk about her much on the news is because she is a ghost hunter with "no face". In other words, she was a nobody to the public. That would all change if citizens found out a teenage girl were a ghost hunter who hunted their beloved 'hero'.

"Now why would I do that?" Adam asked pretending to be hurt by her comment. "I'm simply a researcher; one could say I'm obsessed with knowledge. I don't give away that knowledge. Therefore, to answer your question, your secret is safe with me. Now, getting on to what I want to know about. Tell me about the ghosts in AmityPark." Adam leaned forward once more but instead of a predatory posture he laced his fingers together and laid his head on them, ready to listen.

Valerie paused for a moment deciding whether to tell him. There was so much to say! Sometimes, she wished she could tell people about her fights and experiences or bounce off ideas with another person. The man before her now gave her such an opportunity. Maybe if she worded the questions or suggestion correctly he would give her some information. He was bound to have some on Phantom. Valerie submitted to his demand and proceeded to tell him about the ghosts she has encountered. "I've only been in the Ghost Zone once due to the Skulker dragging me and Phantom there. He was originally after the ghost boy but apparently, we had similar interests. I had this project to do for P.E. regarding a sack we had to pretend was a baby with Fenton but Phantom somehow kept on getting it! Anyway, Skulker used that to drag us to his lair were Phantom and I were hand cuffed together. In order to get out, we had to work together, not my best moment." Valerie visibly growled when she got to the story about Skulker. They had been talking for about thirty minutes but she still had more to tell. "That's not even the part that bugs me! It's Phantom! He's always claiming he is the good guy but then turns around and ruins something, like my life!" Valerie sighed before saying something she never thought she would say. "The worst of it is, I don't even hate him all that much anymore. After the whole girl version of Dani Phantom thing, I don't know what's right anymore. Half –ghosts shouldn't be possible!" Valerie exclaimed her voice raising the more upset she got.

"Hold on, Half-ghost?" Adam question. He didn't honestly think that anybody knew about half-ghosts let alone met one that they knew was one.

"Yeah, I don't know what caused her to be like that but because of her I let Phantom get away. Apparently, she was D-stabilizing so she went to find Phantom. One thing lead to another and the next thing I know, I'm freaking helping Phantom save this girl at Vlad Masters' place in Wisconsin. Thinking Vlad Masters was in trouble, I saved him from the Wisconsin ghost but when I came back to make sure he was okay after finishing up with the two Phantoms, I found out Vlad Masters was a…," Valerie trailed off at that moment realizing she was saying to much but it was too late now.

"Half-ghost too." Adam concluded for her with a smile. "That's quite interesting you met so many Halfas so soon and yet still decide to hunt them. Tell me one thing, what does Dani in human form look like?"

Valerie looked at him with surprise. By the way this man was talking, it was as if he already knew about Half-ghosts or what other ghosts would say "Halfas" existed. There was no way to turn back now, so Valerie answered the question though she wasn't sure why he wanted to know. "She is about twelve with raven black hair and ice blue eyes."

"I see. Tell me Ms. Grey, what do you think of Phantom?" Adam asked smoothly, never missing a beat.

"I-I don't know anymore.' Valerie slouched in her chair, deflated. "When he made my dad lose his job I was furious and I fell from the A-list but then I made new friends and even dated one, for a while. However, I ended it because I thought I would get him in danger. There was no way sweet, little Danny Fenton could protect himself against ghosts even with his parents ghost equipment. He was just too clumsy. We stayed friends and are still friends to this day. Without Phantom, I would have never had have became friends with Danny. Even Phantom is starting to grow on me. I just don't know if I should be grateful or still angry."

"Has Phantom ever apologized for what happened?" Adam asked. It wasn't a question he planned to ask but it was something he was very curious about.

"Almost every time I see him." Valerie answered almost regretfully. "Next time he apologizes, I think I just might forgive him." She muttered finally deciding her actions. It was something she always felt like she should do once her hatred began to ebb away.

"Good, not all ghosts are bad, Ms. Grey. People just don't see the good ones because they just want to be left alone. They stay in the Ghost Zone to not cause trouble, most of the ghosts you see come specifically to rule the world or simply cause terror. Phantom is keeping them at bay. Thus he is correct when saying he is a 'good' guy. Don't forget, nobody is perfect, we all make mistakes even ghosts." Adam informed her before pulling out a hall pass and filling it out to give her. Handing her the small piece of paper, they departed.

About halfway back to class, Valerie cursed herself. He got her so distracted that she never got any information about Phantom. No, that wasn't true. His last remark held information about Phantom but it wasn't the information she was looking for. However, his conversation was not all for naught. She came to understand her feelings about Phantom, which was good. She would never admit it but she was grateful toward the ghost boy for where she was now. If not for him, she would have still had been a snotty A-lister. There was only one thing to do.

Adam sat back in his chair with a small grin on his face. His conversation with Valerie was very interesting to say the least. The stubborn, strong, and merciless Red Huntress was unstable with her thoughts and feelings. She was wavering so much after meeting two halfas. One deemed evil the other simply not a threat. However, with this female Dani D-stabilizing it could only mean on thing. She was a clone. This only furthered Adam's resolve that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. They had the same appearance in both forms minus the age and gender difference. Before Adam made a move, he wanted to talk to the hybrid himself. Even before he could accomplish this, he first had to talk to Danny's friends and family. He already talked to Danny's parents but he had yet to converse with his sister. Pausing he contemplated this. If he asked anything regarding Danny or ghosts, they would get suspicious and alert the young halfa almost immediately. Playing with a pen on his desk, he thought about his moves. He could call in the boy's friends and talk to them or simply skip them and talk to Danny. He seemed to be more faithful in humans than his human friends. From what Adam saw in her file and around the hybrid, she was the level head of the group always questioning things she didn't see as right. Even if he asked about her specifically, once he said he was an investigator she would get suspicious anyway.

"Can you send down Tucker Foley?" Adam asked, changing his course of action. He would have to skip Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton. Combined, they would see right through him.

The boy arrived a few moments later. Curiosity was displayed on his face as he entered the room. "You rang for me?" He stated coming in and taking a seat. He seemed more of a friendly chap than Ms. Grey, more open for a normal conversation.

"Indeed, I did. First, I would like to ask how you describe yourself." Adam inquired already telling this kid was a jokester.

Smiling, Tucker answered, "Tucker Folely, TF for Too Fine." He answered laughing as he said it. The boy was something, Adam would give him that.

He chuckled softly before working his way to Danny. "Got any good friends, Mr. Too-Fine? From what I hear you are a pretty decent teen unlike those snotty A-Listers."

Tucker laughed at that. "If you told my friend Sam that she would agree! My other friend is Danny; he's a great friend along with Sam. Those lovebirds."

"Lovebirds?" Adam echoed Tucker's choice of words, giving him time to explain.

"Yeah, they both like each other but are too clueless to admit it." Tucker rolled his eyes and pulled out his PDA.

Adam smirked. It was a good thing he didn't call down Sam for she would be overly protective of Danny due to her feelings for him. They conversed for a little while longer but the teen didn't say much. Finally, Adam let him go back to class. Surprisingly, the teen would keep his lips sealed about anything regarding Danny, besides anything everyone else already knew. In order to keep the teen unsuspecting, he focused more on Sam. It was key that he knew how this girl would react for she seemed like the one who would create the most fuss when he got his hands on the young hybrid. Tomorrow, he would have a nice long chat with Daniel Fenton. This investigation was going quickly, much to Adam's pleasure. The teen used the town's stupidity to hide his secret but any outside view from someone who wasn't dense could easily deduce that Danny was Phantom. This was too easy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! The next chapter I post will be more of Danny's side of the story so stay tuned! **


	5. Hunting for Questions and Answers

**Danny will show up more and more as the story progresses to just bare with me. I hope you like the story so far and if you have any suggestions let me know. Please review and post any questions, comments or snotty remarks you have. My chapters may take slightly longer to post due to me working on an original story that is completely not fanfiction related. I haven't decided if I will create an account on Quotev or not but don't worry I will let you know. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Hunting for Questions and Answers

Danny and his two best friends sat at their usual table in the Nasty Burger. It was a Thursday night and for once, the teens had no homework. Danny was slightly suspicious of the people he picked to investigate. It was as if the man was picking the people he usually came into contact with. However, for some strange reason he didn't call Sam down to investigate. It was odd to say the least.

"So what did that investigator talked to you about?" Danny asked curious to see what his friend would say.

"I know you two are suspicious of him but he seems like a normal guy. We introduced each other and he just asked about you two. Now that I think about it, he seemed more interested about Sam than you, Danny." Tucker answered with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Maybe he is investigating Sam."

"Wouldn't surprise me." San rolled her eyes, folding her arms in the process. "My parents are probably investigating on what I'm doing to see whether I'm hanging out with trouble makers or not."

"You should ask your parents." Tucker suggested stealing one of Danny's fries.

"That's a great idea Tucker! Maybe they will tell me how much they love me being Goth too!" Sam replied sarcastically, looking at Tucker as if he just said that Picasso painted the Mona Lisa.

"I think the guy is normal too. Probably your parents are up to something Sam. Nothing ghostly related at least." Danny reasoned although there was still a sliver of doubt in the back of his mind but he would deal with the situation when it arises.

It was starting to get late so the three teens headed back toward their own houses. Danny was late to get home for he had to fight a ghost as usual. His parents were down in the lab so they didn't notice, which was nice. The young hybrid made his way up to his room to sleep.

Luckily, Danny only had to fight of two ghosts last night so he got some sleep. In addition to this, today was Friday. Actually ready today, Danny made it to school on time even after dealing with Skulker. There was no way Mr. Lancer was going to hold the boy back today. Arriving on time, Danny sat down in his seat ready to get his classes over with so he could relax all weekend. It was close to summer and the teen was itching to go outside. Danny was in class for no more than an hour before he was called down to the investigator's room. Happy to have an excuse to leave class, the boy meandered down the hall to Adam's room. Knocking on the door, he entered, and asked in a hesitant voice, "You wanted to see me."

It wasn't a question but the man answered anyway. "Yes, I'm Adam, I believe we met." He nodded gesturing for Danny to take a seat. Just by looking at the boy, Adam had his doubts. He was a shy looking child who did not look like the confident hero he was suppose to be. However, years of experience and reading told him not to judge a book by its cover and Danny was no exception. Adam watched as the boy took the seat directly in front of Adam, the door swinging shut behind him. He wasn't sure how he was going to start the conversation yet or what he wanted to know. For now, the hunter would settle on figuring out his personality. "Your records show you miss quite a bit of class, this leads me to believe you are a busy person." Adam stated though as soon as he did he regretted what he said, it was too blunt.

However, Danny took no notice; he simply rubbed the back of his neck before creating a lame excuse. The excuse hung in the air for a moment before Adam asked another question, this one more inconspicuous. "Tell me about yourself Danny." Adam commanded politely.

"There's not really much to say…" Danny trailed off rubbing the back of his neck again. A gestured Adam took as nervousness. Even after Jazz had asked such a question when she forced him to let her psychoanalyze him, he never knew what to say. It was one of those questions that were impossible to answer; however, Danny knew that when he said this the man would just push him to answer the question.

What Danny did not know was that by not answering it said a plethora more about the teen than actually answering. It meant the boy had secrets or he had a very uninteresting life. Adam had to find out, which it was. "Oh come on Danny, there has got to be something you can tell. What is your position on ghosts? What is your love life? What are you proud to do?" Adam rattled off questions though he doubted the boy would answer any.

Much to his surprise the boy answered the first question, "Well, I don't think all ghosts are bad…just scary." However, Danny tacked on the last part just in case the man was actually investigating him. He had thought about the other two questions the hunter had rattled off but the second one was too personal and the last one was protecting AmityPark and he couldn't say that without giving away his secret.

Never missing a beat, the man knew this was Phantom. It had to be. Everybody in this town says all ghosts are evil except for Phantom. Yet some people still insist the ghost teen was evil too. The boy had to be the halfa! Adam kept this too himself and continued to talk to the boy, "Interesting, I guess I'll have to agree with you there. I don't believe all ghosts are evil they are more like wild animals. Wild animals aren't scary…well maybe a few… but not all of them. You just have to be careful around them so you don't get hurt." Adam explained honestly.

Danny appeared to think about this for a moment. "I guess that make sense."

"I'm glad. Anyway, back to you, Danny. What do you like to do for fun?" Adam asked generic questions to relax the teen but the boy still had his guard up.

"I like to hang out with my friends." Danny responded truthfully though he didn't seem to like being asked questions.

"Do you not like questions?"

"Not particularly…"

"Why is that?"

"Questions attack the things you don't want to tell people."

"You don't want me to ask you questions to get to know you?"

"Not particularly."

"Hmm," Adam paused to think about this. By the teen's answer, there definitely had a secret and by the depressing tone he took up when answering he clearly experienced the backlash of that secret being known. Something he would experience again in the near future. Taking this into account, Adam came up with a proposal. "Alright, how about we take turns asking questions? I don't like being asked personal questions myself so this way we will suffer together, deal?"

"Deal." Danny smiled then added, "If it gets me out of Mr. Lancer's class. His lectures are torture alone." The hunter laughed before letting the boy ask a question first. "So what are you investigating?"

The teen certainly got right to the point with that question, Adam would give him that. The man leaned back in chair, resting his arms on the armrests. "I came here to investigate you and your trio." He watched Danny's reaction closely to see if the boy would react but apparently he took the man's answer a different way and just nodded. Knowing better than to question the boy on his reaction, Adam shot out another simple question. "What's your favorite topic to learn about?"

Danny grinned. This question was indeed an easy one. "I like Astronomy." By now, Danny had dispelled all thoughts of this man being anything other than normal. Adam may not be a ghost but he was by far Danny's version of normal. "Where is your partner?"

Adam raised an eyebrow at the question. He was surprised Danny remembered he had a partner. "Simon is out researching something else at the moment. Tell me about your friends."

"Oh, they are really good friends. Wouldn't trade them for the world. Sam and Tucker are the best." Danny kept his answer simple for he didn't want to go into much detail though it was a comfortable subject. This would hopefully entice Adam to ask questions about that since from what the teen could gather, he was interested in Sam. "What is your favorite thing to investigate?"

Considering the question, Adam replied. "My favorite topic always changes but I find a liking in the things I can't even begin to understand all the way. You could say I'm obsessed with knowledge and understanding things." At this Adam laughed. "I guess if I were to become a ghost that would be my obsession." Simon came to the top of Adam's head. Who knows? Maybe that's how Adam will end up when it's his time to pop off this world and enter the next one.

Danny chuckled at that. Though truth be told, he would hate to see someone he knew as a ghost. It was a depressing thought. Shaking his head, Danny waited for the next question the man had.

"This will be my last question. Tell me about Sam and Tucker." Adam finished before adding, "in as much detail as you can."

Danny nodded. He began from the beginning, explaining how the trio met and how their friendship bloomed. Danny covered the basics of their friendship leaving out anything regarding ghosts. He mainly talked about the early years when he didn't have ghost powers. "… Most of the time we hang out at the Nasty Burger and whenever we are free." Danny finished after about thirty minutes.

Adam wasn't quite sure what to think of the boy. At times, Adam was sure the teen was the ghost boy but that shadow of a doubt lingered in his head when the boy talked about simple teen things. It was conflicting. Adam almost felt sorry for the teen but no matter how human he was, the boy was destined t be captured the learned from. The boy could not escape his fate that easily. From what the hunter gathered so far. Danny was a kind child who wouldn't hurt anyone unless threatened. He would only hit back if it was a ghost, just as Simon had originally told him. It was interesting to note that the mannerisms the boy were the same when he was Phantom along with parts of his personality. Some of this was emphasized when he was in ghost form, either because ghosts are very passionate creatures or to hide that he was Fenton. Adam shook his head silently correcting himself, the latter would be flipped. Danny wasn't using Phantom to hide his personality it was Fenton who was hiding Danny's heroic side. However, from what Adam gathered the boy's real personality was probably a mixture of the two. It was interesting to observe. "You have one more question, Danny." Adam pulled himself out of his thoughts and informed the boy.

"I think I'll hold on to that question for another time. I'll use my last question when the time is right." Danny decided much to the man's shock. Needless to say, the boy was impressive even if he didn't come across that way. Adam agreed to this and proceeded to fill out a hall pass for the boy. It was a comfortable silence between the two males, which was nice. Almost as if, they were old friends. _Almost. _Adam knew that the boy and he could probably never be friends. After all, a cat never befriends a mouse, its prey. Adam was torn from his thoughts when the boy took the slip, said his farewells, and left the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

Danny wasn't suspicious at all about the man as he made his way back to class. Luckily, he had got out of the rest of Mr. Lancer's class and moved on to his next one. Sam and Tucker inquired about the investigator but Danny didn't give much detail. After all, they didn't talk about much. Sam and Tucker dropped the subject when Danny finally told them all he asked about was both of them. By the looks of it, Sam was satisfied with this answered. No suspicions about Adam's true purpose ever crossed her mind.

Meanwhile, Adam sat at his desk thinking about the boy. He was an odd one. Danny tried so hard to not stand out as a human but yet he was a celebrity as a ghost. Adam smiled, he guessed it was just the typical way and life of a superhero. Only one thing left to do, get close to the boy to capture him. By the way Danny acted, he wasn't suspicious of the man; in fact, he was quite relaxed. This was a positive sign to see. It meant the hunter could easily trick the boy. The question was, how?

* * *

**This chapter is now complete! I'm not entirely sure where I wish to take this after a certain point but don't worry! I am commited and never leave a story unfinished. Please review to keep my spirits up so I can continue on!**


	6. Conflicting Conduct

**Hey readers! Sorry it's a short chapter but I'm kind of struggling on what to do at the moment. I have been working on my other original story (not Fanfiction related) so it has kind of consumed my life. Anyway chapter 6 is here. I do not own Danny Phantom but I do own my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Conflicting Conduct

Adam laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. He knew what he had to do but the question was how. There was another snag in his plan. Adam knew who Phantom was but he needed evidence. It was obvious to Adam that getting close to the boy would take a very long while and even then, the boy would probably not tell him. After all, his own parents didn't even know by the way they talked. If they did know then their information about ghosts would be correct instead of farfetched. Today, the hunter decided not to go to school because he didn't know what to do next.

Simon sat on the other bed finishing his notes. Books piled around the ghost as he focused on the job at hand. "Is something the matter?" Simon inquired after the third time Adam sighed. Simon raised an eyebrow. The only time his partner became dejected like this was when things didn't go his way.

"Just a small bump in the road." Adam replied before he sat up, voicing his thoughts aloud. "How do you get a half-dead teen to like you quickly?"

Simon laughed at the question, "I don't think he will enough to trust you with his secret. It seems taking the boy by choice is becoming more attractive by the day. However, to do that we need an alibi or some way nobody can find us." Simon finished thoughtfully, putting his pen down and faced Adam. The hunter was a very impatient mortal, but then again, he didn't have all of eternity like Simon did.

"Yes, but that is such a messy ending." Adam dismissed the suggestion with a wave of his hand. He was a neat freak; everything had to be perfect and sowed shut. No hanging strings were allowed. If they failed with now then the authorities would be after them since the child was also half-human as well.

"It's the cleanest option available if you are going to be impatient!" Simon exclaimed, growing irritated. "It's simple, I take the ecto-bracelet off and show myself to the boy. He transforms into a ghost, confirming that he is in fact Danny Phantom. Then you snag him and we go."

"If we go as soon as the boy is captured that would raise suspicions." Adam argued, though Simon did have a point. He snapped his fingers, "we pretend to leave before hand so we have an alibi. We wait a few days until everyone forgets about us and then we snag Phantom."

"Seems like a plan to me." Simon agreed as he turned back to his research.

Now that it was decided, Adam went to go get some food. It was nice outside so he decided to walk. Fluffy clouds floated overhead in the light blue sky. It was a warm day as children filled the streets. It seemed school had just let out. He kept his eye out for the raven-haired boy as he made his way to a small restaurant. The door clinked when it opened, alerting the staff that a new customer had arrived. Glancing over, Adam spotted the one and only Vlad Masters. He was on his computer, taking a sip of tea when he looked up. Smirking, as the wealthy man so often did, he invited Adam over to sit with him. Accepting the invite, Adam walked over and sat down.

"You must be Adam, the investigator. I hope AmityPark as been treating you well." Vlad began discreetly sizing up the man. An investigator always raised suspicions to Vlad and usually they only came for something ghostly related. In addition to this, any halfway intelligent man would realize something was up with Daniel Fenton and zero in on the boy. This would put both of their secrets at risk, a risk Vlad did not welcome. In contrast, this man could also be investigating something else, something normal. If it could be called that. After all, they were in AmityPark, the most haunted town in the world.

"Indeed, however, I will be taking my leave tomorrow. It seems I could not find the evidence my client was looking for." Adam lied easily. If Vlad saw through this lie, he didn't make any comment about it.

"Oh? What a shame. May I inquire what you were looking for?" Vlad asked, making his true intentions clear. He just wanted to know what the man was doing here in AmityPark. No, it was more specific than that. The wealthy man seemed to have some connection to the students in Casper High. It would be easy for the man to look into Adam and see that he was investigating people in Casper High.

"I apologize but patient confidentiality. I'm a stickler for the rules. After all, what's the point in raising suspicion if there is nothing to be suspicious about?" Adam blew off the question much to Vlad's disappointment.

However, the hybrid seemed to believe the hunter and switched to a more friendly topic. "I guess I'll agree with you there." He responded sourly. It was almost like a child being told 'no' and pouting.

Adam allowed the millionaire to lead the conversation as he ate, adding a few things here and there. Suddenly, Danny Phantom flew through the street, giving chase to a pesky ghost that always seemed to invade the town. "It's that ghost teen again…" Adam observed making his voice sound uninformed. It was the perfect time for Danny to fly by for it gave Adam the perfect chance to get Vlad's opinion of the teen.

Much to Adam's disappointment, Vlad simply shrugged and changed the subject. Usually the man would make some negative remark about the teen but due to Adam being an investigator; Vlad did not want to raise the man's interest.

They continued the conversation for a while longer until both men had to leave. They departed and went back to their homes. It was interesting to see the mayor have no comment about the so-called 'hero of AmityPark' but then again maybe the man kept a closed mouth for he knew too much about the boy. Adam shook his head, he was being paranoid. The man probably didn't have a comment about the boy because he was indifferent on the whole issue. That had to be it. He gazed up at the sky. Tomorrow, he would leave make it seem like he leaved the town then snag Danny Fenton. The boy would be a great addition to his collection. "I sound like Skulker." He muttered to himself slightly amused. Unlike the metal-suited ghost, Adam wanted the boy for knowledge not to show off his skills. In Adam's opinion, Skulker was too prideful. It was his tragic flaw.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Please Review!**


	7. Disappearing Act

**I haven't posted recently with this story so I thought I would at least write something. However, I cannot promise that these chapters will be long anymore but I will try!**

* * *

Disappearing Act

It had been a few days since Adam and Simon left. Everything had gone smoothly so far and Adam would like to keep it that way.

"When do you want to snag the boy?" Simon broke through Adam's thoughts as they sat in the Limo outside of town.

We will do it at midnight tonight." Adam answered. "When it's time, I will hide in the shadows as you present yourself to the boy. He will morph into Phantom ahead of time, most likely, but that is okay. As long as we have Phantom, we can get him to show his human half but act like you know. Once he makes an appearance, I will catch him in one of my ghost boxes (think of the blue box Skulker had in Secret Weapons)."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Simon nodded his head to show he understood. Now all they had to do was wait until it was midnight.

Everyone in AmityPark had by now had long forgotten about the two detectives that road into town. The trio wasn't even suspicious for they reasoned it was just Sam's parents meddling with her life once more. The moon hung high in the sky as Danny tossed and turned in his sleep, a nightmare haunting his dreams. Sweat dampened his hair as he kicked at the blankets as if they were strangling him. He muttered in his sleep but most of the things he said were incoherent. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed panting hard. Realizing it was just a dream, he prepared to go back to sleep but his ghost sense stopped him. Huffing at the disturbance, the boy morphed and flew out into the cool nigh in search for the ghost that was causing trouble at this hour.

"Don't these ghosts know when bedtime is?" Danny yawned as he scanned town for a ghost.

Simon floated in the air, waiting for the boy to approach. Once the teen finally found him, he paused. There was no flying ectoblast, no nasty remark, and no kick or punch. Instead the boy stopped before the ghost, still rubbing his eyes like a little child. However, it was obvious the boy was wide awake and ready to attack.

"What is your business here?" The boy asked, cocking his head slightly to the side in curiosity. His eyes suddenly widened, "Wait a second, aren't you-," Whatever the boy was about to say was disrupted when Adam shocked the boy silly until he was unconscious and captured him in a ghost box.

"Mission accomplished." Adam muttered as he watched Simon grab the box before it plummeted to the ground. "Let's go before someone sees us."

"I'm surprised the boy was captured so easily." Simon muttered once they were on their way to Colorado.

"Yeah but it was good for us." Adam commented as he leaned back in his seat. "Like taking candy from a baby."

By the time they reached Adam's estate it was around six o'clock. The boy was still unconscious, most likely just sleeping, when they got there. Taking the ghost box, Simon released the teen into a medium sized enclosure in his house. It was about the size of two bedrooms. However, this enclosure was both human proof and ghost proof. In the enclosure was a bathroom, bedroom, and small living area with a television. Just because he was a captive didn't mean he had to keep the boy in a cage with nothing around him.

Meanwhile, Maddie entered her son's room to wake him up but gasped when she saw he wasn't there. Sam and Tucker had come over to pick up Danny so they wouldn't know where he was. Looking around the house, he was nowhere in sight. "Children, have you seen Danny?" Maddie asked once she was back downstairs, a panicky expression dominating her face.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! As a result of getting away from working on the story, (due to me writing other things DP and orginial) I'm not sure if I should continue... Let me know what you guys think  
**


	8. Desperate Decisions

**Alright my readers, I have decided to continue this story to the end put the chapters may be shorter. I don't own Danny Phantom as usual and blah blah blah. So, Enjoy!**

* * *

Desperate Decisons

"Do you two have any idea who could have taken Danny?" Jazz asked once they were up in her room.

"Well, the last we saw of Danny was when he was fighting off Skulker but there is no way he would have gotten captured by him." Sam shook her head.

"Maybe it was Vlad or something, he has been pretty quiet for a while." Tucker suggested though the boy knew it wasn't likely.

"Could it have been those two men that were here a week or so ago?" Jazz asked though she doubted that was true.

"They let before Danny disappeared," Tucker pointed out with a frown. "Plus, they were just investigating Sam."

"Well, we have to do something! Let's go check out Skulker's lair." Sam exclaimed as she got everyone motivated. Luckily, the Fentons had left the house, making it easy to borrow the Spector Speeder.

Neon Green eyes slowly opened in a haze. The boy had been so tried that once he fell unconscious he had simply slept. Rubbing his eyes, Danny sat up and stretched. He looked around the unfamiliar territory he was in. Confused momentarily, the memories of what happened flowed back into him.

Skulker.

Simon.

Electrifying pain.

Capture.

Standing up, Danny inspected his container. A large translucent shield surrounded him. The only reason he knew it was there was that objects on the outside were slightly clouded or distorted as if it was made of some type of glass. In his container was a bedroom, bathroom, and small living quarters with a television. Turning on the television, he watched the news to see where he was. Gasping, he discovered he was in Colorado. However, any more information he attempted to gather was interrupted when Adam entered the room with Simon.

"Nice to see you again, Danny." Adam smiled as he pulled up a chair to sit in front of the shield and talk. Simon floated behind the seated man. Smirking, Simon watched as Danny's ghost sense went off.

"What do you want with me?" Phantom asked irritated though he found it odd that Adam called him by his first name. most people call him Phantom in this form. Did he know? Fear flashed across his face but he hid it, not before Adam saw it though.

As if the man read his mind he answered the boy, "Yes, I know about you being a Halfa. In addition to this, there is another Halfa like you and a female clone of you if I'm not mistaken. So let's cut to the chase, Mr. Fenton." Adam paused gauging the boy's reaction. He may have no evidence to support that Phantom is Fenton but he was sure enough to put it out there and see how the boy reacted. A smirk crossed his face when the boy looked defeated. He had been right. "I wish to learn about Halfas and add one to my collection of ghosts."

"You sound like Skulker… You going to come after my pelt too?" Danny muttered under his breath before asking the man a question. Much to the boy's surprise the man laughed.

"Not at all, dear boy." He smiled before growing serious. "The most I do is take a few tests like one would do in a hospital ad observe your behavior and talk to you. Nothing gruesome and nothing painful. I'm a man solely out for knowledge." Adam finished before adding, "We will meet your basic needs and hopefully you will comply to my wished peacefully. If you fail to do so, I may have to resort to mild force."

Danny's expression hardened as the man finished. Simon watched the conversation play out as he wrote down notes and such. He could feel the hybrids eyes rest on him before sliding back towards Adam when he reentered the room with breakfast. Placing the food in a similar container but smaller, he pushed it against the barrier. When the two shields connected they became one. However, Adam continued to push the bow into the shield until it was no more and only the food, which sat on a tray was in the container with Danny.

"We will give you today to get used to your surroundings." Adam explained before stopping at the door. "It's a human and ghost shield by the way."

With that being said Simon and Adam both left the room, leaving Danny alone.

"The Whelp was taken? By someone other than me!" Skulker exclaimed, slightly upset by this fact.

Luckily, the three teens had found Skulker in a good mood so they weren't shot on sight. After some convincing to not hurt them, they finally explained to Skulker what happened. Slightly disappointed by this fact, the three tanked Skulker for his hospitality before leaving his lair.

"Where too now?" Tucker asked as they flew through the Ghost Zone.

"Let's ask Vlad." Jazz suggested as she got Tucker to head towards Vlad's portal.

"It's not like he would tell us the truth!" Sam threw up her hands, she was worried about Danny. He could be anywhere!

"Yes, but I can read his body language and tone of voice to see if he is hiding something." Jazz explained but she sounded more confident than she really was. The was hard to read but Jazz was desperate and desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

**I would like to thank all my wonderful reviwers for reviewing. It truly makes my day brighter when I read what you liked or disliked about the story. So thanks for that and I hope to enjoy it so far. As always please review! **


	9. Wavering Resolve

**Hey readers! Thanks for reader my story and please sheck out any others I write or my Quotev if your not feeling very Danny Phantomy today! I hope you Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Wavering Resolve

"Jasmine." Vlad simply said when he opened the door to see her and Danny's friends. "Where is Daniel?" The man inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"We actually came to talk to you about that." Jazz began.

"Let's talk inside." Vlad cut her off as he opened the door for all three to enter his house. "What has happened to Daniel?" Vlad asked as he got one of his ghostly employees to bring in tea.

If Jazz didn't know any better, she would have said he was concerned. "Well…," She began before diving into the events that happened before Danny was captured and up till then. Vlad remained silent the entire time, listening intently. He wished to see no harm come to the boy, besides any Vlad inflicted on the child himself. He still wanted the boy to join him but it was obvious simply asking the boy was not going to work. By helping the teen and his friends, would get Daniel to warm up to him. He was sure of it. After Jazz finished the man remained silent, tapping his finger against his chin as he hummed.

"If Skulker didn't take the boy, and we know I didn't either, then I would believe that Adam took the child." Vlad concluded.

"Him and his partner left before Danny was taken though!" Jazz exclaimed as if Vlad didn't realize this.

"Mmhm. That's true but I won't count that man out yet. What else is there?" Vlad inquired although no body really had any idea of where else to look. "The most I can do is get ghosts on the look out for the boy and capture him or relay a message. I'll check in occasionally and give you an update. Hopefully the boy can break out himself…," Vlad mumbled before he got and headed toward his portal. Taking this as their queue, the teens left.

-1 month later-

It had been a month since Adam had Danny in his house for observation. The boy had decided to resist him every step of the way to show his dissatisfaction but this was understandable. In order to get the boy to comply he shorted out the boy's powers, making him revert back to human form. However, he never hurt the boy. Over the month they had gotten into many arguments, which angered Danny to the point his eyes would glow a brilliant green even in his human form. He wished to go home and Adam denied him. However, suddenly it had all stopped today. The hybrid remained quiet and did what he was told. Simon and Adam discussed this strange behavior but they could only guess that the boy's spirit had finally broken. Over the month they had gotten a plethora of information from testing and observing the boy but they still had no idea what his powers were in detail. All they knew was that he had basic ghost powers. Simon was still curious about what the boy could do and maybe today the boy would tell him.

Adam was in the room quietly typing up his notes when Danny spoke. It was the first time the boy had spoken today.

"Adam. When we were talking at Casper High I had one more question left. I would like to use that question now." Danny spoke calming with a hint of depression in his tone. He had tried for the past month to escape but it was impossible. Maybe there was another way to escape this fate.

"Ask away." Adam stopped typing and turned to face the teen giving him his undivided attention.

"If you were in my situation, with my powers, and my life what would you be thinking? I may be half-ghost but I'm half-human too. I was completely human before the accident that gave me these powers happened, you know." Danny finished as he floated in the air only a few inches away from the barrier.

The hunter remained silent for a moment, making Danny think he wasn't going to answer but the man did. "I would find a way out. I would constantly be thinking about my friends and family at home and how much pain they are in because I am suddenly missing." Adam refused to look at the teen's eyes as he answered. What was he doing? This was a child who was only trying to deal with what fate dealt him. Who was he to keep the teen against his will?

"I know you don't like answering questions but how about we play the questions game again. We take turns asking questions. Depending on how much information I get, I might let you go." Adam smiled as he made decided to make a small deal with the teen.

Hope lit Danny's eyes as he changed his position in the air to a more comfortable one. "Okay."

Adam smiled. He was sure the boy knew this could be a trick but he accepted it anyway. Adam wasn't sure but he knew that the boy was beginning to grow on him. Would he really let the teen go or would this all be a trick for information?

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review!**

**Hey! Have you listened to The Pit by Silversun Pickups? If so PM or comment about what you think the song means. I might write an orginial one-shot on my Quotev account about it but I want to see what you guys think it means!**


	10. Shocking Realizations

**Alright my lovely readers, chapter 10 is here! Tell me what you think and if you wish for me to do any one-shots (although one suggestion I got turned into a longer story but oh well. Check it out! It's Paralyzing Truths) please let me know! Or if you want me to do an orginial one-shot or something Pm me and I'll post it on Quotev (this could simply be a quote or title for the story). Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Shocking Realizations

Simon returned to AmityPark to see what happened to the town without Phantom. He had been so busy with the boy that he hadn't had time to check up on the town. The town wasn't in rubble but I was obvious others were picking up the slack from Phantom's disappearance. It seemed that the other Halfa, Vlad Plasmius had moved into the tow. However, it didn't look like he fought any of the ghosts but his presence scared them into not appearing. Simon shook his head, the boy really should have established that AmityPark was his haunt so some of the ghosts would lay off. Oh well, his loss.

It seemed the hybrids parents were not as happy as they used to be. They simply hunted down the ghosts that caused trouble with a frown on their face, most likely too consumed with grief over the disappearance of their son. Even his friends seemed disheartened about the boy's disappearance. Simon smirked. It was like the boy was the life of the town. Very interesting indeed. Suddenly, the whine of an ectogun pulled Simon out of his thoughts. He turned around to see the read huntress.

"I suggest you go back to the Ghost Zone before I blow you to pieces." Valerie hissed but even she seemed saddened and tired.

"I was simply seeing how the absence of the Halfa affected the town." Simon grinned at the girl before adding. "Since you have given me a chance to leave peacefully, I shall. Farewell Valerie." Simone finished as he vanished from sight.

"How do you know my name?" Valerie asked the air as she lowered her gun. However, the fact that the ghost knew her name was minor to what else he said. "Phantom is a Halfa!" Her eyes widened in shock. She had her suspicions but if he was missing, then was someone in town missing? Valerie smacked herself. "Danny Fenton has been missing for a month! Wait, Dani and Danny both look alike in human form and Phantom and Dani look alike in ghost form. Danny is Phantom!" The sudden realization hit her like a brick wall. She had forgiven Phantom a while ago for what he has done and was ready to hunt Vlad. "I have to find Sam and Tucker!" With that being said she sped off.

Simon reappeared once the huntress left with a frown etched onto his face. "Damn, I shouldn't have said Halfa…" he muttered but shrugged. What's done was done. The huntress who once hated the boy was now ready to save him. This would definitely prove to be interesting.

"Ah, the young Miss Grey." Vlad of all people opened the door of Fenton works.

"Is Sam and Tucker here?" Valerie asked swallowing her hatred for the man.

"Indeed." Vlad answered though he gave Valerie a questioning look. The girl had stopped working for him unexplainably after the whole Dani incident but the man knew that if she knew anything he would find out eventually. "They are in Daniel's room."

Valerie walked past the man and up the stairs. It wasn't hard to find Danny's room since it was the only bedroom that was closed. Knocking on the door Valerie waited for someone to open it. Sam opened the door and glared at Valerie but let her into the room.

"Miss Grey," Vlad began, who had apparently followed her into the room, "I know you have stopped working for me but have you by chance run into Daniel Phantom lately?"

"No," Valerie replied harshly, irritated that the man kept on talking to her. "Sam, Tucker, Jazz, I know."

"You know what?" Jazz asked, her eyes narrowing. She didn't want to accidentally spill her brothers secret.

"I saw a ghost floating in the air a while ago and he mentioned something about 'seeing how AmityPark would be affected without their Halfa to save them'." Valerie answered with a roll of her eyes. "It's not hard to figure out who he was talking about when there is only one human missing."

Sam and Jazz made an O face with their mouth while Vlad muttered, "I knew a clone of Daniel would have been beneficial."

Hearing Vlad's comment, Sam laid into the man, "Ah Hell no! If you remember correctly all you wanted to do was clone Danny so you could get your perfect half-ghost son!" Sam yelled at the older hybrid.

"If he would have complied and given me his mid-morph DNA, I would have had a perfect son!" Vlad argued back with the girl.

"Why would he comply with an evil Fruitloop like you?" Sam yelled at the man.

Vlad's eyes turned red as he yelled back, "I. Am. Not. A. Fruitloop!" However, Vlad stopped arguing once he remembered Valerie was in the room. Regaining his composer, he looked at Valerie. "As you were saying, my dear."

"Does Danny's eyes change colors too when he's really angry?" Jazz asked before Valerie could continue.

"Indeed, that boy loves to give me the 'scary eyes'." Vlad smirked as he answered.

"Dude, those 'scary eyes' are scarier than Sam's glare!" Tucker exclaimed before shrinking under Sam's glare.

"As I was saying, I think that ghost may have Danny." Valerie raised her voice over the rest of the people in that room. "At first I thought it was Vlad since he is half-ghost too but you already knew that." Valerie glanced over at the irritated man.

"Do you know what that ghost looked like?" Vlad asked her before muttering, "If that boy told you I swear I'm going to beat him up until he begs me to stop."

"He looked like a normal, human guy except with red hair and a ghostly glow. Danny didn't tell me, you showed me. I went back to check on you and saw you talking and transformed." Valerie rolled her eyes. "Don't think I accept you, you're still on my hunt list."

"Oh, am I now? I'll have you know Danny has not beaten me once by himself, only using his ghost powers." Vlad retorted with a predatory grin.

* * *

**AAAANNNNDDDD Scene!**

**Haha I hope you like it so far. I always like throwing Vlad in for he is my second favorite character! Anyway let me know what you think by typing in any questions, comments, or snotty remarks you have in that cool little box below. Thanks a bunch!**


	11. Angered Release

**Salutations my readers, I would like to thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Angered Release

Danny and Adam had been talking for hours, each firing questions back at each other. Most were general Halfa questions while others were personal. Instead of focusing on Adam's life, Danny asked the man about ghost culture. It was odd that the boy didn't know but it was also understandable since the only other hybrid was his archenemy. He doubted the clone would know anything. However, it was difficult, the more the man conversed with the child the boy he felt sorry for him. The teen was dealing with a ton of stress but yet somehow survived it.

"I won't change the way I am for the world." Danny finished answering Adam's last question.

"Are you going to let me go?" Danny asked, he really wanted to leave the place.

Adam tapped his chin in thought. "I'm not sure yet, I'll think about everything we have said and get back to you in a few hours."

In order to pass the time, Danny resorted to watching television. When he grew bored of this he started to play with his ecto-energy in human form. Concentrating, he could morph the energy into various things. Distracted when the door opened, the energy Danny had in his hand dissipated. Adam walked into the room. He knew that Simon would not care if he let the child go but would like it if he could continue studying him. The chair that Adam had sat in a few hours ago was still in front of the shield.

"How about we make a deal," Adam began a small smirk on his face. "I'll let you go if you allow us to come to Amity Park again and observe you for a few hours and talk to you off and on. We will come hunting nothing and causing no trouble. Like the Observants, we will simply observe and have a small chat with you before we leave. Deal?" Adam finished with one of his charming smiles.

Danny considered this for a moment before taking the deal. It wasn't that bad and to be honest he was no longer was mad at the man once he had talked to him again. With that being said, Adam took down the shield just as Danny turned into his ghost-half. "Any ideas of what to say when my folks ask what happened to me?"

"Tell them a ghost kidnapped you. Leave me out of your explanation though. I prefer to stay in the shadows." Adam answered the boy who now floated next to him. "Take some food for the road?"

"Nah, just my thermos." Danny replied as he grabbed his thermos which laid on the counter just outside of where the barrier had been. Waving in farewell, the boy left the house which wasn't too far from Vlad's summer home. Smirking, the boy headed there.

The house was empty except for some ghostly maids. Turning invisible, Danny flew through the house in search of a ghost portal. It didn't take too long for the boy to find it and fly through. Now that he was in the Ghost zone, he looked around until he saw something he recognized. After he found a familiar landmark, it didn't take him long to reach the Fenton Portal. Going through the portal invisible, he avoided his parents who were in the lab. Seeing this, he flew up to his room to find it crowded.

Vlad glanced over at the invisible teen, sensing him, before giving the teen a pointed look and excusing himself from the room. Silently, Danny followed. Now on top of the Op Center with Vlad who was also in ghost form now, Danny allowed himself to become visible.

"Daniel, where have you been?" Vlad asked slightly angered that the teen had the nerve enough to come back uninjured.

"I was captured by a ghost." Danny answered but as soon as it was out of his mouth, he realized how lame it sounded.

"Mhm, did you expect me to believe that?" Vlad asked in a very parental tone.

"It's true…," Danny mumbled, refusing to meet the man's eyes.

"Who was this ghost that captured you hmm?" Vlad inquired although it was obvious he didn't believe the boy.

"I-I don't know his name." Danny lied looking at his feet. He felt like a small child as the man fussed at him.

"Not only did you disappear for a month with no trace of your whereabouts, you hid in a place that the idiotic Booooomerang couldn't find you, you came back without a single injury, and you expect me to believe that a ghost took you?" Vlad asked as he changed back into a human on the roof, pinching the bridge of his nose. It took all of the willpower he had to not smack the boy upside the head. "In addition to this, your absence allowed Valerie to figure out you were Danny Phantom. Don't worry though, she knows I'm half-ghost too." Vlad growled out.

"Val knows?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yes, Daniel." Vlad responded like he was talking to a small child. "However, none of this would have happened if you DID NOT LEAVE FOR NO REASON!" Finally losing his cool the man yelled at the teen, his eyes glowing red.

"EXCUSE ME? I was CAPTURED! WHY WON"T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" Danny yelled back, his eyes changing from a baby blue to a dangerous green.

Hearing all the commotion on the roof of the Op Center, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie go to see who is causing all the noise. Much to their surprise they see Vlad and Danny in a 'scary eye' contest. The younger hybrid looked uninjured by Sam and Tucker weren't fooled, they know that Danny heals fast. However, Jazz knew her brother wasn't injured just by the way he was acting.

"BECAUSE THE ALL MIGHTY DANNY PHANTOM," Vlad yelled his voice dripping with sarcasm, "DEFEATS EVERY GHOST!" Vlad finished before his voice dropped into it's normal tone. "What I'm saying is you would have been at least injured if you were captured. You and I both know that smart ass mouth of yours would have gotten you in a fight even if you tried to avoid one."

"That's right Fruitloop, you think I'm just a stupid teenager who doesn't know how to get his way out of a sticky situation. That I simply didn't talk my way out of it." Danny glared at the man with hatred. "Can't you trust me. Or better yet LEAVE ME ALONE! You think that just because you can show me how to control and refine my powers, you can buy me and that I'll become your good little evil apprentice. Guess what, Plasmuis?" Danny hissed as his eyes glowed even brighter. He had finally had enough of the man and snapped. "Maybe it's you personality that you should look at, you motives. All you want to do is marry my mom, kill my dad, and make me your apprentice. Can't you just forget those things and be happy that my mom is still in your life, that my dad still thinks of you as a friend, and that I still tolerate you enough to tell you what your problem is?" Danny asked the man before answering for him. "Oh wait! That's right! You refuse to settle for you are so narcissistic that you think you can have it all!" Danny finished yelling at the man, before heading downstairs to go to bed. "I'm going to bed. I'll deal with you guys later." He told the group who stood their in shock at Danny's outburst. They even forgot to mention that his eyes were still glowing and that he hand were glowing with energy as well.

However, Vlad was the worst of them. He stood there staring at the spot were Danny ahd been with a frown. The boy was right. Vlad hated to admit it but he couldn't hide form the truth any longer. Maybe, just maybe, he could fix the relationship he had with them. Maybe he could change the fact that Maddie disliked him, and that Danny hated him….just maybe…

* * *

**Fin.**

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Anyway, Danny escaped and got home to only get angered by Vlad... How sad. Now, I'm sure you are probably wondering: Will Vlad try to change his ways? What excuse will Danny give his parents? What will he tell his friends? Well my readers, that is for you to decide. I you wish to write the reactions you think of feel free just let me know and give credit where credit is due. i might change my mind and add some more but I doubt it. **


End file.
